There is always a price to pay!
by xXSinisterEagle1999Xx
Summary: What if Emma had dark powers inside her locked away. Everyday the dark and light clash together, but good always prevails. What if when Emma asked Rumpelstiltskin to take her powers away, Rumpel only takes the light away? 4x8/9 onwards, my own take. Eventual Evil!Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey, I'm back. I decided to start creating a new story because I've had a lot of inspiration lately watching season 4, once upon a time. I'm not sure who to pair Emma up with, so let me know if you got any ideas. I was thinking maybe making it a Swan!queen fic. Enjoy!**

"Please Rumpel, you have to get rid of my powers." Emma said.

"Well well dearie, what makes you think I'll do that?" Rumpelstiltskin's snazzily voice snarked.

"I'm out of control, I hurt Henry!"

Clearly Emma can see she hit a spot there. Rumpel looked at Emma with a blank face, his hands posed under his chin. It stayed silent for a while until his voice broke it.

"Very well," exclaimed Rumpel, "you're the power of true love though, once I extract the powers from within you, you'll explode the whole town."

Emma looked at Rumpel's face clearly upset. You can see different emotions swirling through her eyes. Like a hurricane crashing through a small town.

"How about we go into the forest?" Emma asked desperately.

Rumpel held up his finger with a small smirk playing along his lips. He looked to an old brown book at his side, looking beaten and worn out. Probably as old as Rumpel himself. He opened it up and bought out a map of Storybrooke, laying it out in front of Emma. He pointed to the far corner of the forest, away from the main buildings and just barely on the map.

"Hows about here? There's an abandoned mansion about. We can travel there to get your powers out of you." Rumpel suggested.

"Yes," Emma practically yelled, "that's brilliant!"

"Now now dearie, calm yourself. You know this isn't free right?" Rumpel asked, clearly amused.

Emma's face dropped. You could see her battling herself. Wondering if it's worth to get rid of her out of control magic for a price. A price that would likely be terible thing to pay.

_I hurt Henry remember, thought Emma. Surely nothing can be as bad as hurting Henry._

Emma quickly looked at Rumpel, a small nervous smile playing along her lips.

"What will the deal be?" Emma asked, clearly fidgety.

"Now, how about we let nature do it's cause and pick its price for you, Miss Swan. There will be no deal from me today."

"Not even, say a price to owe you anything?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Not even," Rumpel replied, "I am of course helping the mother of my grandson."

"Thank you, Rumpel. Truly." Emma replied with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Don't thank me yet, dearie. Thank me after. Now how about we meet at the mansion say about sun down? Gives you time to prepare." Rumpel suggested.

Emma nodded eagerly. Slowly she turned around and started to head out of the shop, but Rumpel's voice stopped her for a second.

"Oh and Emma," Rumpel said, "there's always a price to pay with magic. No matter if there isn't a deal involved."

Emma slowly looked at Rumpel from the corner of her eyes, nodded and then left the shop. Not wanting to be found by anybody, especially her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys!:DD Here's my next chapter. I'm starting of slow and then hopefully my chapters will get longer and longer as they go. I have not abandoned my other stories. I've just had loads of new ideas and lost inspiration for them. I will get back to them, don't worry. Please review and give me your ideas, follow for more and favourite if you have enjoyed. Thank you soo much for your support!xx**

The Snow Queen watched Emma drive through the empty road beside the forest. This was not going how she wanted it to. She lifted her hand and felt the invisible barrier keeping her trapped, wanting nothing more than to kill that scaly imp who dare trap her. She started to move her hand around, touching the different areas of the forcefield, trying to figure out how to break free. Finally she faced her mirror again, an impatient and angry mask covering her face. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on the mirror, wanting to contact Emma in anyway she can if she couldn't break free.

When she opened her eyes again she was facing Emma's yellow beat up big driving towards her. Emma's eyes connected with hers through the window shield and then the car swerved to right, crashing into a boulder besides the road.

When the snow queen blinked again she was back facing the mirror, waiting for Emma to gain consciousness. Finally after a couple of minutes she noticed Emma get out of her car and look around. She focused back to where she was in the forest, this time standing behind Emma.

"Hello Emma." Ingrid's voice spoke out.

Emma quickly turned looking frantic and scared, till she saw the snow queen and her face hardened, her eyes turning to stone.

"What are you doing here?" Emma replied angrily.

"Well," Ingrid said, "I came to help you. The path you are taking is wrong. Do not follow Rumpelstiltskin any more."

Emma walked up to Ingrid, fire dancing in her eyes.

"And just because of that, I'm going to follow him now."

"Please Emma, I just want what's best for you. We're family." Ingrid pleaded genuinely.

"What's best for me?" Emma replied, "we're not family. Now leave me alone."

Ingrid looked about ready to blast Emma and Emma let out a loud laugh.

"You're not even going to harm me. You need me. You're not even here, are you?" Emma asked confidently.

She walked up to the Snow Queens form and touched her. The image moved about and burst into tiny pieces like glass shattering, tiny pieces floating around the air and reforming a bit further away, where the hologram stood again.

"Please Emma," Ingrid said desperately, "don't do this. Rumpelstiltskin is not who you think he has redeemed himself as."

"Goodbye, snow queen." Emma said.

She walked through her copy and headed straight to her car, not even looking back. She turned on the engine and reversed straight back on the road. Wanting to get to Rumpel and hoping she wasn't going to be late. Once she got rid of her powers, she can finally be reunited back with her loved ones and not be afraid of hurting anyone any more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's my third chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I know I'm still kind of going over what happened in the latest episodes, but after this chapter, my story will be taking its own cause. Remember I don't own any of the characters, but I won the story plot. Don't forget to review, share with friends, and fav/follow if you are and or have been enjoying it. Thanks soo much!x**

Emma looked out of her car window. Staring upon the big mansion that lay abandoned. Her eyes got comically big and her mouth going agape. She slowly shook herself, remembering that Rumpelstiltskin would be waiting for her, and he's not a very patient person.

_Why would anyone not live in there, Emma asked herself, wouldn't that belong to at least someone?_

Emma opened up her car door, the loud bang you could hear from miles away as she closed the yellow door.

She slowly crept up the pathway, her eyes wondering around her, taking in any possible threats that could appear at any moment, yet taking in the amount of power and detail the house seemed to hold.

The mansion is surrounded by a wooden fence, leaving plenty of space for a garden to go all the way around it. The house itself looks brand new. Almost like it appeared after the second curse has happened. You could see it has at least 20 rooms inside, the building being surrounded by a lot of windows. Although it looks new it looks mysterious. Almost like it was calling out to her with signs saying _'danger'_ or _'do not enter'_. She shook her head, ignoring the warning sounds blaring through her head.

She reached the doorway and opened the door. Although the door looked like it was refurnished and a day old, you could still hear a loud creak, like it was a thousand years old and hasn't been touched since then.

Emma peeked inside and deemed it safe enough to enter. The décor looks amazing. Loads of paintings hung on the walls, all different shapes and sizes, but still looking good. The wallpaper having an elegant touch to it and the carpets all fluffed up, comfy to walk on. Where there are no carpets you can see the floor shining, vaguely seeing your reflection staring back at you.

_Wow, Emma thought, why cant I live in a house like this and actually keep it this clean? _

"Rumpel!" Emma called out.

She walked up to the first room she saw, guessing this is where she'll have to be, with the room looking the biggest there.

"Rumpel, I'm here!" Emma said again, wondering if it was too late and Rumpel already left.

"I'm right here dearie, no need to shout."

Emma jumped and turned around, seeing Rumpel standing their with an evil smirk on his face. It set Emma's nerves on end, but he usually wore a smirk that was evil, old habits dying hard, Emma supposes.

"What do you want me to do then?" Emma asked cautiously.

Just then all the lights flickered on and off, her hands blazing with her magic seeping out. Emma looked down towards her hand, shaking them as if that will make the magic go away, like it was just sticky tape stuck to her hand.

The lights went off, the room being put into darkness until they came back on. This time though there was a buzzing sound coming from behind Emma. She turned to try and look for that annoying noise, and found a closed door with glowing lights showing through the cracks. She stood there staring at the door in fear, like a dragon was hiding in a cave, waiting for the right moment to come out and pluck Emma from the ground for its fresh daily meal.

"What's in there?" Emma asked.

Rumpel let out a high pitched girly giggle. One that grates on everyones nerves.

"Well dearie, if you have actually decided to carry on and go through with this, that door will be your freedom." Rumpel said calmly, his face showing no signs of emotion.

"So I just walk through and let it do what it does?" Emma asked, not really knowing if this is truly what she wants.

"Why yes, you do. Unless you of course change your mind." Rumpel asked curiously.

"I haven't changed my mind," Emma said with doubt clouding her voice, "it's just a life changing decision."

It was silent for a moment, with Rumpel staring at Emma.

"Well I shall leave you to it, Miss Swan."

When Emma turned back around Rumpel was no where to be seen. Like he just vanished from thin air, probably likely.

Emma turned back around to face the door. It seemed like the light was getting brighter and brighter by every second that passes. You could hear her swallow audibly. Her brain clouded with cautions, yet her eyes alight with finally being able to stay with her loved ones without harming anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, the next chapter;) I hope you enjoy, sorry if my next chapter might come out a bit late. A lot of homework to do and I've got work to do. Please review and leave me your feedback, good and bad. Tell me how I can improve. Follow and Favourite for more. Thanks again for all the support guys:)**

Emma stood right out the door, breathing deeply, her hand hovering over the door handle.

Last chance to back out Emma, she said to herself.

Slowly she composed herself, taking one more deep breath, then slowly pulled the handle down. She watched as the golden handle went downwards, until finally it clicked open. Before she could change her mind, she yanked the door open and walked inside, almost tripping over in her rush to get in.

When she looked onwards she saw a swirling purple hat laying in front of her. Slowly, a kind of purple haze came out of it, creeping up on her till it reached her.

She felt a searing pain in her gut, like everything was forcefully being pulled out of her. She tried to move but she couldn't, almost like she was spelled to stand still. Waiting for the inevitable doom to approach her.

_Is it suppose to do this? Emma asked herself, surely not._

Emma kept getting pulled in. Strange that she couldn't move but could still be pulled towards the hat. In that moment she felt all the anger that she has ever felt. Almost like it was bringing this darkness out in her. Making her want to hurt anyone of has ever harmed her, like her parents, or Regina.

She looked towards her hands, noticing this bright white light pulsing outwards, heading towards the purple like hat. It was just her magic coming out of her though, Emma noticed. It looked as if her whole body was fading, going into the void.

_Oh god, what have I done? Emma thought. I'm never going to harm anyone again because I won't be around to do so. I should have never trusted that back stabbing imp. If I get my hands on him again, I'll show him what I can do._

Emma tried everything in her power. When she tried to move her muscles they would twitch, putting strain on her arms and legs and making her feel weak. No matter what she did, she just couldn't move.

"Come on, come on!" Emma murmured to herself.

She looked down and noticed that her body was see through, nearly invisible but with a blurred outline to notice where she was moving.

"What is happening to me?" Emma shouted out, the anger getting the best of her and making her shake with rage.

If their was any on-lookers, they would see that Emma's eyes were turning a very dark green, almost pitch black. The complete opposite to her light green gem like eyes.

Finally Emma reached the purple hat. You could still see it absorbing her powers, still causing unimaginable pain to wrack through her body.

Emma stared into the purple vortex, watching entranced as an unknown force swirled around and around. Black lines passing through every now and then. If she listened closely, you could hear the soft murmurs of distressed voices.

She snapped herself out of her daze, wondering what was happening. This loud sound rang out and when she looked up she saw that the vortex was gone, and laying there was just the hat, no magical wisps coming out of it.

Emma looked down at her body, noticing that she was solid, back to the way she was. She looked towards her hands. There was bright red horrid scars grazing them. Like she put her hand in a fire and a couple months later it left behind a horrible bright scar. She still felt this aching feeling in her gut, but it just made her uncomfortable, nothing like the agonizing pain that was there.

Slowly Emma decided to walk towards the hat. It did nothing as she neared it, just letting of this dark vibe. Once she picked it up she noticed that it transformed into a tiny circle shape with a sign on the front. The curved edge was bright gold, with dotted patterns going along. The sign itself looked carved in by hand and then scorched with fire, leaving a black kind of scorch mark behind.

"What is this?" Emma said to herself.

She turned it around and came face to face with her reflection, the shiny gold surface clean enough to be able to see it.

"Emma, EMMA!"

Emma quickly turned around to come face to face with Elsa. Elsa's eyes being wide and frantic, worry pouring out of her every nerves.

Elsa quickly ran up to Emma and checked to see if anything was wrong. When she deemed that Emma wasn't in danger or anything bad had happened so far she looked into her eyes.

"Elsa, what's the matter?" Emma asked.

"You can't get rid of your magic, it's part of you!" Elsa nearly enough shouted at her.

"Oh," Emma said quietly with a down turn to her lips, "well it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, concern and pity dancing in her eyes. Like losing her magic was the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

"I mean Rumpelstiltskin got rid of it." Emma said defensively.

"WHAT!" Elsa yelled back.

Emma shrunk away from Elsa, but then her eyes became hard and defiant and she stood up tall and straight.

"I was a monster, Elsa. Why don't you see? I hurt Henry, I even hurt David. I can't go around with that power running loose in me." Emma roared back.

Elsa's eyes showed hurt and she moved even further away from Emma.

"So you're calling me a monster? You're calling everyone with magical powers a monster?" Elsa asked rhetorically.

"No Elsa. I didn't mean it like that, I just meant me."

Elsa slowly nodded, not really believing her. She started to inch towards the door to get out, but Emma moved forwards quickly and put her hand on her upper-arm.

"I am not calling you a monster, Elsa" Emma said seriously.

Elsa nodded, "I understand," and just like that, she went.

Emma let out a cry of frustration, "Gods, why am I so stupid?"

She turned to face the door where Elsa left, not really sure on what to do. If Elsa came for her, then others would of been looking for her. She wasn't really in the mood for any company. She still felt a bit dizzy from all that just happened. Must be the after effects in losing her magic.

Emma lay in her bug, hidden away in the forest. She slept there lots of times before, so why not again? She lay down for an hour or so, thinking about what the future will bring to her. If she was going to have any more hardships in her life, or have it easy going and finally have a peaceful life.


End file.
